


A Local State Park

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese bring Rindy to a lake.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 23





	A Local State Park

Therese held onto Rindy's tiny arms in the water while she kicked her bare legs upwards, making loud splashes. Carol swam out of the way in a bathing suit and cap. She kept looking at her small family enjoying themselves in the lake. Therese’s dark hair was slicked back, dripping wet over her ears. Rindy was giggling above the water’s surface, chin dipping in. 

“Kick those feet,” Therese instructed her, smiling with the sun in her face. 

“You’re doing a such a good job, honey,” Carol praises the five-year-old, her body floating along the sidelines with bare arms outstretched.

Rindy whines soon after, putting all her weight on Therese in the water, who pulls the child up to hold her. She feels small legs pinning her sides in the solid black one-piece she wears. 

Therese combs Rindy’s soaked, stringy bangs out from her eyes with her fingers and kisses her forehead. Rindy clings to her, eyelashes beaded with water.

Carol rises to stand her bare feet underwater, shivering slightly from the cool air. She takes sight of the scenic view, eying all the lake houses that are lined up along in the distance with trees and a couple of flagpoles surrounding them.


End file.
